


L'incandescence du Ciel

by Romana_IntheVoid



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Asexual Crowley (Good Omens), Asexual Relationship, Established Relationship, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Old Married Couple, POV Crowley (Good Omens), Panicking Crowley (Good Omens), Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romana_IntheVoid/pseuds/Romana_IntheVoid
Summary: Des décennies après la non-apocalypse, un certain duo d'ange et de démon renégats coulent des jours heureux dans les South Downs. Mais un événement étrange vient perturber leur tranquillité. (OS avec petite illustration)
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2





	L'incandescence du Ciel

**Author's Note:**

> Salutations !  
> Ça fait des années que je traîne sur le fandom de manière plus au moins active (j'avoue que la mini série a ravivé mon intérêt et que voir fleurir tant d'œuvres sur le fandom était une petite merveille), il fallait bien que je finisse par sauter le pas !  
> Cette histoire est basée sur un rêve que j'ai fait il y a quelques nuits sur nos deux tourtereaux, et depuis cette image ne me quittait plus, du coup j'ajoute ici ma petite pierre à l'édifice^^  
> Bonne lecture !

La matinée était bien avancée mais, en ce début de printemps, le fond de l'air était encore frais. En temps normal cela aurait été le moment idéal pour s’asseoir sous le porche, une tasse de chocolat chaud dans les mains, et regarder Aziraphale manger des viennoiseries.  
Mais pas ce jour-là.

L'air était pesant. Il y avait un petit rien d'étrange, de décalé. Quelque-chose dans l'atmosphère qui faisait frissonner Rampa.  
Il accéléra le pas, parcourant les chemins de campagne qui longeait le bosquet.

Dans l'étendue naturelle et fleurie des South Downs, pas une âme à l'horizon. C'était cette solitude, ce jardin d’Éden anglais, qui les avait convaincus de s'y installerau milieu des années 90 - 1990. Mais pour une fois, ce n'était pas par manque de personnes à filouter que le déchu regrettait Londres. C'était par manque de repère.  
Il n'y avait qu'un certain nombre de restaurants ou de bouquinistes où retrouver un ange. Divers endroits au fils des siècles qui évoluaient mais restaient singulièrement les même. Des endroits petits, intimistes, qui semblaient anciens depuis le jour de leur construction. Des endroits plus faciles à trouver encore, une fois bénis par le seul soldat de Dieu à marcher sur Terre.  
Mais ici, dans une étendue de nature seulement ponctuée d'églises comme autant d'étoiles de foi dans le velours de la nuit, l'affaire se révélait autrement difficile.

Rampa tira une langue fourchue pour goûter l'air. Il y sentait un picotement d'ozone, comme juste avant un orage, mais le ciel, bien que nuageux, n'avait pas cette lourdeur jaune caractéristique. Le démon siffla, incapable de mettre le doigt sur l'autre sensation cachée derrière l'ozone.

Son pas se fit plus vif encore. Aziraphale - l'amour de son existence, son meilleur ami - saurait. Il fallait qu'il trouve Aziraphale. C'était un soleil, il brillait plus que nul autre. Hors de vu, il l'attirait à lui, le guidait. Et, en écho des millénaires passés, Rampa le suivait.

**.**

Ce matin là, le démon - à la retraite, merci bien - s'était levé, tiré de son sommeil alors que le soleil n'avait pas atteint son zénith, une sensation oppressante dans la poitrine. Quelque-chose clochait. Et son corps y réagissait d'une manière humaine qui lui était inhabituelle.

Il avait ouvert les yeux, guettant un danger invisible, intangible, derrière les lunettes sombres qui s'étaient matérialisées sur son visage, là où elles étaient censées être.  
Une couverture en tartan horriblement confortable avait glissé au pied du canapé dans son sommeil. Un vague souvenir d'un visage doux qui la lui plaçait sur les épaules expliquait sa présence. Sa veste de costume était, elle, toujours proprement pliée sur le fauteuil qu'ils n'utilisaient jamais. Les bouteilles de vin rouge sur la table basse n'avaient pas bougé. Tout comme les verres à pied ; un ayant élu domicile sous ladite table basse, l'autre délicatement posé sur un dessous de verre sur le guéridon. Juste à côté, était posé le roman que lisait Aziraphale la veille au soir, et celui qu'il avait dû commencer dans la nuit et dont les deux tiers des pages étaient séparées par un marque page en carton coloré sur lequel Rampa savait figurer deux bonhommes bâton en beige et noir et signé d'un W tremblant1.

Hormis quelques plantes d'intérieurs qui frissonnèrent avec obligeance sous son regard, il n'y avait pas d'êtres vivants pouvant causer un quelconque tord au duo renégat. Pas d'archange déboulant par la porte d'entrée, épée au poing,  pas même un touriste perdu que le copropriétaire du cottage n'avait pas eu cœur à laisser dehors2.

Un danger quelconque n'était pas la seule chose manquante dans le séjour. Rampa sentit son cœur, traître, sauter un battement avant de s'emballer. D'Aziraphale, il ne voyait aucune trace.

La vieille - ou serait-ce tôt le matin même ? - il se souvenait de s'être endormi sur le canapé usé et étrangement confortable que l'ange avait emporté avec lui de sa boutique de Soho. Ils avaient bu quelques verres, interagissant avec la même fougue que lorsqu'ils ne se rencontraient que tous les quelques siècles. Rampa avait parfois du mal à réaliser qu'ils vivaient cette vie paisible et libérée depuis près de trois décennies. L'alcool bourdonnait alors gentiment dans ses veines et ses oreilles et leur discussion avait finit par s'estomper, l'un se perdant dans les pages d'un autre roman, l'autre se laissant tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Rampa se mordit la lèvre, s'empêchant de crier « Aziraphale ! » à travers la maison alors qu'il savait bien que l'ange n'était pas à portée de voix. Il y avait d'autres moyens de contacter un être céleste.

Pour la première fois complètement seul depuis l'Apocal'oups, Rampa avait cherché en lui cette chaleur, cet écho de chant céleste qui l'avait toujours mené à Aziraphale.  
Alors qu'il se concentrait dessus, la sensation se dilatait, comme une étoile cachée derrière son plexus solaire. 

Comme il s'en était douté, son meilleur ami n'était pas dans la bibliothèque installée dans le grenier - un labyrinthe bien plus grand que la pièce, inondé de flaques de lumière dorée sous lesquelles Rampa aimait se lover pendant les heures où Aziraphale s'y perdait - ni dans la cuisine - passé la première décennie, il s'était révélé des plus doués pour la pâtisserie -  ni même dans le jardin que cultivait Rampa4.

Aziraphale, pourtant, n'était pas loin. L'étoile dans son torse scintillait, pulsait, reconnaissant la présence de l'ange si proche, mais pas assez pour l'apaiser.

Suivant ses instincts, le démon sortit en un coup de vent. C'était dans ces moments-là que Londres et la Bentley lui manquaient, mais le libraire avait été catégorique : pas de chevauchée sur les sentiers ! En l'absence de situation de type fin du monde (le retour !), sa pauvre Bentley se trouvait remisée au garage, n'exerçant sa vocation que lors de leur aller-retour à Londres bi-mensuel et de leurs rares visites à Tadfield pour les réunions annuelles des forces Armag'ehbéNon.

**.**

Il s'était trouvé ainsi à parcourir les bosquets et les prairies du sud de l'Angleterre, suivant l'écho de la présence d'Aziraphale sans savoir ce qui avait poussé son angelot casanier à parcourir la vaste plaine. Rien ne lui venait à l'esprit pour expliquer cela. Rien, si ce n'était cette sensation que quelque-chose de terrible allait se produire. Que, peut-être, c'était déjà arrivé.

Comme pour valider ses craintes, le déchu sentit la lumière d'Aziraphale vaciller. Pas soufflée, mais soudainement légèrement étouffée.  
Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Les yeux écarquillés, sans aucune trace de sclérotique autour de ses iris dorés, Rampa émit un gémissement étouffé.

Il se reprit tant bien que mal. La lueur rassurante toujours présente pour le soutenir. Le changement d'état avait été soudain, lui causant une douleur effrayée, mais ce n'avait été que cela ; un changement d'état.

Là où Aziraphale émettait toujours un amour et un contentement sans faille, se trouvait soudain une inquiétude, une profonde tristesse et le début d'un détachement las. Une capitulation. Ce n'était pas usuel pour l'ange - bon sang même en 1991 l'ange avait été anxieux, fébrile, désespéré, déterminé, mais jamais détaché !

Ce changement d'état était inquiétant. Mais, se rappelait le démon pour ne pas se figer de panique, la lumière éthérée de son aimé n'avait pas perdu de son éclat. À lui, désormais, de découvrir ce qui avait pu bouleverser un soldat de Dieu d'une telle manière. Et de voir comment, ensemble, y remédier.

Sans Aziraphale, Rampa se sentait pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, tout petit. En tant que serpent, quelque soit la taille qu'il prenait, il ne s'était jamais sentit petit. Qu'il soit le Serpent, le tentateur originel, ou bien A.J., le petit serpent exotique de M. Fell, il ne se sentait pas puissant, pas exactement, mais il se sentait en contrôle. Ses plans avaient des plans qui avaient eux-même plusieurs issues de secours. Rampa n'était rien sinon un démon préparé. Certes, le désastre du jeu de bonneteau de bébés blonds avait donné un coup à son illusion de contrôle.  Par la suite, le refus d'Aziraphale avait mit en échec son plan α Cen, le forçant à improviser avec un certain panache, il fallait le reconnaître, pendant le reste de la plus longue semaine de son existence5.

Mais durant cette épreuve, Rampa n'avait pas été seul. Se retrouver à chercher son ange lui rappelait douloureusement l'infâme trou noir dans lequel il était tombé en trouvant la librairie en flammes. Il sentait parfois encore cette terrible odeur de cendre, s'accrochant à la lumière d'Aziraphale comme si une part de lui avait vraiment brûlé ce jour là, accompagnant ses précieux livres et manuscrits dans le brasier...

L'ange déchu s'arrêta. Les mains sur les genoux, il prit une profonde inspiration dont il n'avait pas besoin, appréciant la sensation de l'arrivée des molécules d'oxygène. Alors qu'il se répétait les mêmes assurances logiques, son esprit n'était pas d'accord, ressassant sans cesse les même peurs pour Aziraphale. Il inspira. Le calme de l'échange gazeux le rassérénait assez pour qu'il fasse régulièrement l'effort d'avoir une paire de poumons fonctionnelle.  
Après quelques respirations, il se redressa, l'affolement dans son esprit quelque peu calmé. Comme il se l'était déjà répété et contrairement à la dernière fois, il sentait toujours le soleil d'Aziraphale l’appeler.

Si son amour l'avait quitté en le laissant dormir, alors aucune force du Ciel ou des Enfers ne s’intéressait à eux. L'angelot avait sûrement trouvé un animal blessé dans un buisson ou une âme égaré ou quelque-soit ce que faisait les gens biens avant midi.

En regardant autours de lui, Rampa s’aperçut qu'il était dans une partie boisée, à seulement quelques pas d'un sentier qui menait vers le haut d'une colline. Pour l'instant, la cime des arbres cachait le ciel, le plongeant dans une semi-obscurité apaisante. Leurs feuilles bruissaient avec le vent, se mêlant au chant discret de la faune locale. Malgré ses siècles de vie citadine, Rampa reconnaissait, ici un rocher, là un arbre tordu, ici encore un trou qui se transformait en mare l'hiver venu.  
S'il ne se trompait pas, il y avait un petit village avec une église dans le coin, en descendant vers les plaines. Il espérait qu'Aziraphale ne s'était pas mis en tête de le visiter. Il n'y avait qu'un petit nombre de fois où il acceptait de manquer de se faire vaporiser pour lui, et ils s'étaient bien trop rapproché de la limite au siècle dernier.

Recomposé, il reprit son chemin, suivant toujours l'étoile lovée sous son cœur.

**.**

Il arrivait à l'orée du bois. La lumière était plus chaude, les arbres plus clairsemés, et le sentier qu'il avait ignoré le narguait quelques pas plus loin. La lumière de son meilleur ami était proche ; juste quelques enjambées et il saurait. Aziraphale, l'érudit, le sage Aziraphale, saurait la cause de cette agitation dans l'air, du fourmillement qui crispait ses ailes. Aziraphale, le bon, l'aimant, le protecteur, saurait quoi faire.

Par soucis de politesse, Rampa entoura une main mentale autour de l'étoile sous son plexus solaire et étouffa son éclat, son lien avec le soleil de son aimé. En un battement de cils, la présence de l'ange était passé de seul point de lumière dans l'obscurité à vague présence semblable à toutes les autres étoiles dans le ciel.

Le démon déboucha bientôt sur une colline verdoyante et s'arrêta, indécis. La vue face à lui étouffant son « Mon ange ! » avant qu'il ne passe ses lèvres.

La vue face à lui avait un côté éthéré, hors du monde et du temps. Rampa se sentit soudain assailli par un fort sentiment de déjà-vu. Cette scène... C'était celle de la première fois où il avait vu l'Ange de la Porte Orientale, le gardien qui deviendrait bientôt seulement l'ange.  Car il n'y avait qu'un ange sur Terre et dans les Cieux qui méritait ce titre, et il était devant lui7.

Comme un fragment du passé, Aziraphale se tenait debout, le dos tourné, surplombant la vallée. Tel l'ange qui jadis s'était tenu sur le mur d’Éden alors que l'humanité faisait ses premiers pas libres. Cette vue, écho d'un lointain passé, n'accroissait que plus l'amour qu'il ressentait pour cet être. Ils avaient parcouru un long chemin depuis l'âge tendre de l'espèce humaine, mais au fond ils restaient les mêmes. Un ange rebelle, trop bon pour les siens, et un démon à jamais éperdument amoureux de son empathie.  
Les deux gardiens de la Terre. Seuls êtres spirituels à se tenir du côté de l'humanité.

La tendresse qui l'avait envahi à la vu de son meilleur ami, seul et en bonne santé, lui avait fait oublier un instant la détresse qu'il avait senti sur le chemin. Ce ne fut qu'en détachant les yeux de sa silhouette claire qu'il comprit ce qui l'avait causé.

Rampa s'approcha d'Aziraphale d'un pas lent, faussement nonchalant, les yeux rivés vers le ciel.

Au loin, au dessus de l'église St Peter, planant juste au dessus de sa tour ronde caractéristique, un nuage semblait brûler. Rampa ne savait pas comment décrire cela. De l'eau qui brûle, il n'y avait rien de plus absurde, mais pourtant le nuage semblait comme rongé à l'acide de l'intérieur, laissant percer une lumière divine. C'était mauvais. Vraiment, vraiment mauvais.

Tous les plans et les stratégies qu'Aziraphale et lui échafaudaient les soirs où le silence de leur ancien côté respectif passaient d'une victoire à une u=source d'inquiétude, s'évanouirent. Jamais, même dans les moments les plus alcoolisés, quand l'ange montait sur la table basse en jurant de pourfendre le Ciel et les Enfers en son nom, et qu'en retour il promettait de parler avec Dieu elle-même si cela était nécessaire pour préserver la Terre des manigances d'En Haut et d'En Bas, jamais ils n'avaient songé à cela.

Ce n'était pas la première pluie, mais c'était tout comme. Voici qu'après six mille ans, le démon contemplait une première fois sur Terre.  
Il s'agissait d'un nuage incandescent.

Rampa laissa échapper un « Ngk » angoissé qui fit se retourner Aziraphale.

L'ange tendit la main vers lui. Il s'avança et l'attrapa, se glissant à sa place, appuyé contre l'épaule moelleuse de son aimé. Croisant son regard, le déchu pouvait y lire une douleur immense qu'il savait se refléter dans ses propres yeux, caché derrière ses lunettes sombres. Cependant cette douleur nageait dans un océan de résignation qu'il n'avait jamais, jusque là, vu assombrir les iris bleus de son amour.

« Ça y est, alors, c'est arrivé...

— Tu savais que les choses ne pouvaient pas rester ainsi, souligna Aziraphale, le refus de l'Antichrist ne pouvait pas arrêter les armées furieuses des Cieux et des Enfers pour l'éternité.

— J'espérais me tromper, soupira Rampa, Je pensais que nous aurions plus de temps.

L'ange ne répondit pas à voix haute mais entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens.

Ils restèrent un moment, deux silhouettes monochromes, les yeux levés sur un incendie qui n'avait pas lieu sur ce plan de réalité mais qui défigurait le ciel en présage funeste.

— Il va y avoir une panique générale, s'inquiéta soudain Aziraphale, ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'humanité est confrontée aux Feux du Ciel.

— Nan, le contra Rampa, ajustant sa position pour que la tête de son aimé soit confortablement nichée contre son épaule osseuse, Les humains n'avaient rien remarqué la première fois, et Lilith était une fine observatrice. J'imagine qu'il pourrait y avoir un peu plus de photos de ciel sur les réseaux sociaux durant quelques jours, mais si l'humanité y survie, ils ne s'en rendront pas compte. Ne t'inquiète pas, mon ange, seuls les êtres occultes peuvent voir l'incandescence du Ciel.

Le fait qu'Aziraphale ne le corrige pas de son « et éthérés » habituel, montrait l'exception de ce moment. Sa gravité.

— Je pensais que nous aurions su, que l'on aurait remarqué un changement avant la grande bataille. Tout était si normal, murmura l'ange, dépassé, S'il n'y avait pas eu cette odeur de souffre dans l'air, on serait resté à l'intérieur et combien de jours alors avant que l'on ne le découvre ?

Rampa cligna des yeux. Le souffre, oui. C'était cela qu'il n'avait pas reconnu et qui contaminait la pureté électrique de l'ozone comme un acide corrosif. Il fallait dire que malgré les clichés démoniaques, les déchus n'était en rien différents des anges, leur essence avait la même odeur d'ozone, comme un orage sur le point d'éclater enfermé dans un corps humain. Mais au plus profond des Enfers, là où l’Étoile du matin avait déchu, les lacs de souffre bouillants laissaient échapper des volutes jaunâtres qui imprégnaient la pierre et la lumière même de chaque être qui s'en approchait. Une raison de plus pour laquelle Rampa se faisait rare là En Bas.

— Je ne sais pas, Aziraphale, je ne sais pas... »

Ils restèrent, enlacés. Cherchant à accepter ce qu'ils voyaient.

Eux contre nous. C'était ce que Rampa avait prédit, il y a toutes ces années sur un banc dans le Parc St James. Il pensait que les anges et les démons feraient une alliance fragile pour détruire la Terre. Chaque côté conscient que l'autre trahirait à la moindre occasion, chaque côté décidé à frapper en premier. Mais il semblait que cela même était impossible pour ceux qui, jadis, avaient été des frères...

En ce moment même, au dessus de leur tête, le Ciel était assailli par des hordes démoniaques. La puissante Michael avait reprit son épée, décidée à tuer pour de bon le dragon Satan. La nuée de mouches qu'était Belzébuth s'en prenait à chaque soldat angélique qu'elle pouvait trouver, bourdonnant et s'attaquant aux ailes en premier. Rampa n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour le savoir.  
Après tout, il l'avait déjà vécu.

C'était la Rébellion qui recommençait.  
La Chute qui se profilait...

Quand le Ciel cesserait de brûler, les gagnants viendraient pour eux, pour la Terre. Alpha Centauri semblait être une perspective d'avenir tellement plus belle que ce qui attendait leur petite planète bleue. Mais la chaleur d'Aziraphale contre son côté l'ancrait à jamais sur ce petit bout de roche flottant dans l'espace. Face à sa main tendre dans la sienne mais pourtant plus capable de manier l'épée qu'il ne le serait jamais, Rampa ne pouvait pas songer à partir.

La prise d'Aziraphale sur sa main se resserrait. Puissante. Implacable. L'ange et le démon de la Terre étaient comme les amants de Pompéi, à tout jamais liés, unis jusque dans la mort et bien après. S'ils étaient détruits, l'étoile de Rampa et le soleil d'Aziraphale se fondraient l'un dans l'autre, unis avant d'imploser. Dieu elle-même ne saurait alors discerner ce qui fut l'essence du déchu de celle de l'ange. Dans la fin, ils seraient un.

Aziraphale finit par se redresser, une droiture dans sa posture qu'il ne lui avait que rarement vu, et se tourner vers lui. Leurs mains toujours liées, il souleva les lunettes teintées de Rampa avec l'autre, essuyant des larmes qu'il ne se rappelait avoir laisser couler.

— Aziraphale...

L'ange le fit taire d'un baiser. Doux, juste une pression lèvres contre lèvres. Un moment de paix dans la tourmente. Rampa pouvait sentir les propres larmes d'Aziraphale se mêler aux siennes, goûter leur picotement divin dans sa bouche. C'était une promesse.

Bien trop vite, leur baiser s'était terminé, mais Aziraphale ne s'éloigna pas. D'un bleu azur déterminé, plongé dans la tourmente de son regard d'or, l'ange scella le serment de quelques mots.

— Toi et moi, Rampa ».

Et ce fut tout. Le déchu comprenait. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas d'hésitation.  
Comme ils se l'étaient jurés, ils se tiendraient ensemble, du même côté.  
Celui de l'humanité.

**.**

[](https://zupimages.net/viewer.php?id=20/38/r8gs.jpg)  
(Aziraphale face au Nuage incandescent, au dessus de l'Eglise St Peter de Southease, fait de mes doigts maladroits^^') 

**Author's Note:**

>   1. Le démon n'avait pas le cœur à accuser l'ange de sentimentalisme, surtout quand lui-même avait un dessin – le seul papier dans son portefeuille – préservé dans un excellent état depuis plus de trente cinq ans. Qui savait que Nanny Ashtoreth pouvait être si sentimentale ?  [ ↑ ]
>   2. Rampa, fort partisan du libre arbitre, avait pour politique qu'un humain qui choisissait d'aller crapahuter dans les South Downs savait ce qu'il risquait. Les humains se perdaient avant que les deux êtres occultes ne s'installent, ils se perdront toujours après, pas de quoi en faire un drame ! 3
>   3. Aziraphale, bien sûr, n'était pas d'accord. Il n'y avait donc pas un été sans que Rampa ne doivent subir la présence chez eux d'un touriste humain affreusement reconnaissant. [ ↑ ]
>   4. Quiconque insinuerait que la floraison éternelle de ses plantes n'était pas naturelle n'avait évidemment jamais mis les pieds dans le Jardin. Pour qui savait y faire - et Rampa pouvait se vanter de savoir - les cycles saisonniers n'était qu'un état d'esprit, pas même une anicroche sur le chemin de l'opulence végétale. Aziraphale pouvait réprouver ses efforts horticoles autant qu'il le voulait, les faits étaient là : Rampa avait vu la luxuriance d'Eden et, quoi qu'en disent les scientifiques humains, les plantes n'avaient pas évolués depuis. Pour le démon, il n'était alors pas question qu'elles se relâchent sous prétexte qu'elles parcouraient désormais tout le globe ou parce-que les humains n'y connaissaient rien et les laissaient se relâcher au moindre changement de saison. [ ↑ ]
>   5. Dans son existence, Rampa comptait les éons avant la création du temps à écouter les discours de Gabriel et les remontrances de Métatron et la semaine épouvantable où Aziraphale avait refusé de lui parler, croyant - à tord ! - qu'il était responsable de l’incendie de la Bibliothèque d’Alexandrie6. Quoi que, en y repensant, cette semaine était peut-être vraiment la plus longue... Ou du moins elle l'aurait été si Rampa n'avait pas craqué au deuxième jours à tenter de faire entendre raison à un ange têtu et borné, et n'avait pas passé les cinq suivants dans un brouillard alcoolisé. Quand Aziraphale l'avait retrouvé, il buvait le vin grec à la manière Perse, sans une goutte d'eau, et l'épais mélange épicé formait une flaque collante sur la table. Le spectacle du démon presque évanoui, qui trempait une langue serpentine dans son vin quand l'ivresse tentait de lui échapper, devait être pitoyable. En tous cas assez pour que l'ange cesse de lui reprocher la destruction de la plus belle bibliothèque de la Méditerranée et l'ait raccompagné jusque chez lui ce soir là.  [ ↑ ]
>   6. Dans son classement des semaines les plus longues, Rampa ne comptait pas la Rébellion. Personne n'en parlait jamais En Bas. Pas parce-qu'ils ne s'en rappelaient pas, mais parce-qu'ils ne pouvaient pas l'oublier. Décidément, non, il y avait des éternités qui se classait hors catégorie.  [ ↑ ]
>   7. Cela avait peut-être à voir avec le fait que, hormis la fois où Gabriel avait déboulé tout supérieur et pédant, pour annoncer à une gamine qu'elle devait se réjouir de porter le fils de Dieu avant de se prendre un majestueux crochet du droit, Aziraphale était le seul ange a avoir eu un contact prolongé avec la Terre. L'Armée céleste de la Bible avait une faible influence sur l'idée que se faisaient les humains des anges face à la douce présence du bibliophile éthéré au fil des siècles.  [ ↑ ]
> 

> 
> Si les églises pitoresques vous intéressent : https://wealdanddownlandchurches.co.uk/southease-church/ (l'église décrite dans ma fanfic, mais tout le site est super)
> 
> J'espère que mon texte vous a plu !  
> Je crois que c'est la première fois que j'écris une romance, même si c'est juste en filigrane, alors j'espère avoir pu transmettre leurs sentiments de manière pas trop artificielle et que c'était agréable à lire ♥


End file.
